


Stairways

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets off on watching Castiel as much as taking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairways

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4864294310/supernatural-balthazar-castiel-for).

Face to face, Balthazar is able to look down at Castiel as he manipulates his body for him. Castiel is unbelievably tight around him, and searingly hot, but the physical pleasure is nothing compared to the surprised ecstacy in Castiel’s blue eyes. This is a discovery: with every shallow thrust Balthazar introduces him to a new world.

Castiel’s legs tumble loosely around his hips, his ankles bumping against Balthazar every time that he moves. He reaches up to grip the headboard for greater leverage and grins at Castiel’s questioning expression before he thrusts forward, harder than before. It’s enough to make Castiel drop back against the mattress, his body caught between boneless pleasure and tightened tension. His body tenses and grips at Balthazar’s cock; Balthazar stills and allows his mouth to travel over the sweaty length of Castiel’s neck, dropping soothing kisses against the surface.

“Balthazar,” Castiel says, and just the sound of his name has a thousand meanings. Slowly, Balthazar begins to move again, his hand travelling down to Castiel’s cock to jerk at him in time with their soft, rocking thrusts. Castiel gives a groaning sigh that sounds like heaven in a very literal way, and as their light begins to fill the room Balthazar nuzzles against Castiel’s neck, inhaling his scent as they travel higher and further together.


End file.
